Against Brother, Against Vongola
by NyantasDragon
Summary: Tsunayoshi and Ieyoshi Sawada appear to be born to love one another, but both have their secrets. For Tsuna, it's a dark secret that he can't tell even his beloved family. He can write about the future-the future that destroy and wreck havoc. After Ieyoshi finds out and a gun is involved, Tsuna tries to leave Namimori forever with his notebook, but can he really escape from it all?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_I'm going to get killed by my readers from the other stories (although it's not like I have much .-. but I must humble myself or else the readers that are actually reading will kill me... again), but I'm actually going to start a new one. _

_Meh. _

_Anyway, I moved and I had absolutely no access to any internet whatsoever the entire time. I almost DIED. That's an exaggeration... or is it? At least I have it in my possession now! MWAHAHAHA!_

_And a quick warning before you start to read this; this will get slightly dark... and perhaps even darker after a bunch of chapters so if you're not a fan of that stuff, stay away from this story. :D _

_AND ALSO, PROBABLY NOOOOOO PAIRINGS! :D _

_In addition, Tsuna is also a bit OCC in this. :)_

_Okay. So now that that's done, let's proceed shall we?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: You need one of these for every story right? I think? Whatever. I don't own Katekyo(ushi) Hitman Reborn! nor its characters-except for this story's OCs and a few other things I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Secret That Can Ruin

Tsunayoshi and Ieyoshi Sawada loved one another. They were like twins born to adore and play with the other. They couldn't ever be separated. They hardly ever had arguments or fought. Even when they did, the issue could be resolved within the same day. Of course, Nana Sawada and the constantly absent father Iemitsu Sawada, to say the very least, were proud.

Two loving twins. Tsunayoshi was peaceful, excessively kind, and cautious. Strangely, he was actually rather intelligent. He tried to hide it though. Nana found a chapter book he had borrowed from a conveniently close rather small library hidden away in the back of his drawer when she was cleaning his room one day, but she never told her son. After all, she thought nothing of it, except that her son was beaming with potential. For all one knows, if she'd inspected it a bit closer, she would've noticed that this was not Japanese, but was in fact, Chinese. She also should've known that such a young child shouldn't be able to know complicated Japanese writing.

Ieyoshi was daring, oddly adored art, and definitely a bit less kind than his brother. He was perceptive and alert, maybe to make up for his lack of knowledge at anything. He was a young boy just raring for some adventure. He even often dragged Tsunayoshi past the gates of their cozy two-story home as he struggled to unlatch from his brother's powerful grip. Most of the time, he escaped healthy. Other times he came out with a scratch or two. Then there were times when he never even came back. Though, Ieyoshi never thought much of how much he was injuring Tsunayoshi. He knew, but never thought much of it. Was his brain capacity that low? Nana only thought Ieyoshi was a bit dense, and loved that part of him.

Yet even so, these clearly healthy, loveable children, as charming as they were, had their secrets.

For Ieyoshi it was unusual, though nothing to holler at... not yet. A trip to the therapist and he may come out perfectly fine. His secret? He relishes in seeing pain in others. Just a small part of him did. So for Ieyoshi it was just instinct. It was just habit. He was still only about three at that time this started. He hardly knew much in the first place. Nana thought he was dense. He wasn't. He would pay attention and was watchful. Then again, that didn't mean he wasn't dense, so he could be.

For Tsunayoshi it was a dark, awful secret. Something that he knew he _had _to take to his grave. It was the reason why he had to hide knowing so much. The sweet brunette boy with caramel-colored eyes had a secret so bad that he had to hide it even from his family he loved so much.

He could write about the future-not just any future, the gory, harrowing, and hellish ones. It could be long as ten pages. It could be in another language. It could be in Japanese. It could be a bunch of pictures with words, like a grotesque picture book. It could be almost anything if it was formatted similarly to a book. So the small, confused, and youthful Tsunayoshi learned. It's astounding he didn't die of a heart attack or vomit when he read his first paragraph of the future. Although he certainly was unable to sleep that night, or the next, or the one after that. He had no control over himself when he wrote though. His hand just wrote, and he let it go free, because he was, interested... curious, if you want to say it that way.

There was even more to learn about his ability. If in the morning, and he wrote, it could be nothing more than a small car accident that killed someone or maybe two. If in the evening, and he wrote, a series of bombings can occur killing more than fifty people. The later he wrote, the worse it became, and if he couldn't write because there was nothing to write with? He would look around in a state of hysteria, looking for something to write. One time, he wrote with a _pencil_ on the living room _walls_. Luckily for "Tsu-kun", his mother and his brother were out responsible for buying groceries. After rapidly (and sloppily) copying whatever was on the wall with circles for unreadable letters (A/N: because some languages are incredibly complicated and Tsu-kun *giggle* wrote with a _pencil_), he scrubbed it (because using an eraser would take too much time), and finished twelve minutes before Nana and Ieyoshi came home. They were puzzled at why Tsunayoshi was sleeping, exhausted, with gloves on his hands, and provided with a wall still a bit moist. Nana just smiled, and thought about how cute her little "Tsu-kun" looked while asleep. Ieyoshi knew something was up, but he didn't push it.

And there was another secret: he killed anyone who found out about what he can do, not because he didn't want anyone to find out. It just happened. He couldn't control himself. When he learned the hiding spot of his father's gun, a feeling of dread rose within him, and he fainted after letting his lunch come up as he closed the lid to the gun. He woke up to his mother shaking him awake, worry written all over her face. She asked what was wrong, and her little "Tsu-kun" was doing fine. He had nodded vigorously, still somewhat groggy, and told her he was just sleeping.

Tsunayoshi wouldn't call it a gift nor a talent. He never would. To him it was a dreaded curse from the devil, or even worse, _God _if he existed. If he existed, he'd probably save him. Not watch him and very well possibly laugh while pointing at him as he miserably wrote on his notebook that Nana bought for him one day. If anyone else got this... curse, they'd probably commit suicide or go insane and kill everyone saying it was the will of God or the devil, but "Tsu-kun", the young _child _resourcefully used it, because before long, he learned the only one way to keep that fate he wrote against his will from occurring, was if he acted. Everyone else would blindly walk toward the near tragic future. He had to do it alone. _Alone. _If he told anyone or discovered someone else dug out the secret themselves, he would kill them mercilessly. His hand never even wrote about whoever he kills if said person killed finds out.

Then one fateful day that was not particularly different from the ordinary, Ieyoshi found out. It was through the worn, large, and torn green notebook Tsunayoshi kept behind his desk whenever he couldn't take it with him on some event or he couldn't hold it near him. Inside that notebook was the disastrous and disturbing fates of the world-and more. He made a fatal mistake, though, when he left it on his desk isolated from all his other things with a bored brother that was intrigued to know what his brother wrote in his spare time and on random occasions. The unsuspecting Tsunayoshi taking a nice, relaxing bath didn't anticipate the future to come as his brother attempted to read the notebook covered with neat writing in different languages. So inevitably, now, he knew the kinds of the things his brother was writing after reading some of the notebook (the parts that he _could _read) which threatened to rip apart in Ieyoshi's careless grip, so he decided to confront his brother about it. For some reason, he actually liked to read this notebook. Even though a child like him should pass out, scream, and go insane traumatically, Ieyoshi actually wanted to read more! To his dismay, the only ones he could read were the ones in hiragana [1] and the pictures. A smiling Nana came over to him and Tsunayoshi one day, decided to teach them hiragana, and although Ieyoshi had trouble (while Tsunayoshi pretended to as well), he learned.

He thought about the contents of the book as he patiently (and also impatiently after drawing an image of a dog tripping after his owner yanked too hard on his leash on his brother's beloved notebook) waited for his brother to come out from his bath and put on clothes. Why would his kind and peace-loving brother write in this dark horror genre? It scared Ieyoshi, and send shivers down his spine. It even involved several extreme happenings around Namimori. Ah, if only Ieyoshi brother wasn't so stupid, he would have noticed that everything in that notebook was something that happened in Namimori, or somewhere nearby.

At the same time, some distant, but close part of him thought, maybe he could even blackmail him with this information. Ieyoshi didn't think it was blackmail though. He thought it was love. _LOVE _of all bizarre things! He though if Ieyoshi had something, then the _loving Tsu-kun_ could give something back in return. He thought it was that one simple thing. _Love. _Though Ieyoshi was only five. (A/N: Reborn should personally come over from Italy and give a bonk on the head to Dame-Ieyoshi... or Dame-Ie or Dame-Ieyo or Dame-Ieyosh...)

Then, Tsunayoshi emerged from the bath and threw on his clothes.

"Ne~ Onii-san [2]. What's this?" inquired the unknowing Ieyoshi as he held the glorified notebook in his hands. Tsunayoshi had a moment of realizing and then put on a horrified look on his face that he couldn't erase. Ieyoshi was confused and bewildered. "What's wrong?"

It would be seconds before... before Tsunayoshi would murder his own brother. He had to stop himself-he had to!

But then he lost control before he could stop himself. Tsunayoshi dashed to the kitchen. _Under the dining table on the tile to the right next to the one under the bottom left peg... NO! Not the gun. Please! PLEASE! Don't follow me! Don't follow me Onii-san! Onegai! [3]_

Nana was outside hanging the laundry.

Ieyoshi was there holding the dull-colored green notebook with a stupefied stare on his face.

Tsunayoshi was there taking out the gun that his father hid.

Everything was in place-his brother was _really _going to die. He was going to murder the family member he loved most.

As soon as Tsunayoshi had lifted up the gun, Ieyoshi was paralyzed. He didn't think. He couldn't. Was his own _brother_ really going to kill _him? _After a split second, he inwardly scoffed. There was no way-

_BAM!_

Nana screamed. The bullet passed a millimeter away from hitting Ieyoshi's head. Before, control was an impossible word, but now! Now, Tsunayoshi was finally able to control himself! FINALLY! He dropped the gun, and sighed in relief.

But Ieyoshi threw the old notebook on the floor, and ran to get the gun that was now on the tile floor. He picked it up and pointed it at Tsunayoshi. His hand was shaking, and tears were streaming like waterfalls from his eyes. Tsunayoshi was unable to react as Ieyoshi shot two bullets at him.

_BAM! BAM! _

One was sent hurtling into his right shoulder, and the other landed only inches away from his right foot. He followed instinct and swiftly raised his left knee, causing the gun to fly out of Ieyoshi's hand, and into Tsunayoshi's.

He lost control again.

_BAM! _

Ieyoshi never thought that the one to kill him would be his brother. He thought it would be illness-or die saving someone, and he definitely never thought it'd be when he was only five!

But the bleeding hole on his chest said otherwise, and he collapsed. Tsunayoshi stared as he regained control of himself and as soon as got complete control, he ran out. He didn't save his own brother. He ran, picked up his notebook, and ran away from the house, past the gate.

_Coward._

"W-Where are you going?!" wailed his bleeding brother as Nana ran to help, who had been watching and rooted to the spot in horror, and she began panicking while tears well up in her eyes.

_Coward!_

"Help me!" moaned Ieyoshi. Tsunayoshi... no-he didn't deserve that name anymore. He turned back, one last time, and flinched as he saw Nana-eyes wide in shock. He was still holding the gun in his hand, and ran.

_**COWARD!** _

"P-Please?" groaned his brother. Closing his eyes, he didn't look back. Not yet. _I'm sorry, Onii-san. Gomen ne... [4]_

He kept the notebook to his chest, and ran to the bridge to throw away the gun...

He couldn't. He couldn't after he saw... _Vongola? _

He looked at the small insignia and wondered what clams in Italian had to do with the gun, but he didn't throw it away. He shoved it in his pocket as the sky slowly began to darken, and rain poured down.

The bullet in his shoulder began to hurt more than it should, and his vision started to become fuzzy. His head ached and he felt faint.

_Thump. _

He couldn't stay awake long enough to hear a small, almost completely quiet sob.

* * *

Translations:

[1] hiragana - The most basic type of writing in the Japanese language. You learn it as soon as you head into school in Japan or maybe before (I think).

[2] Ne~ Onii-san - Hey~ Brother is the literal translation. It's also being slightly more respective than what could be added to the end. So frankly, it's really a question instead of a taunt. Just so you know.

[3] Onegai - Please

[4] Gomen ne - I'm sorry

* * *

**Closing Word****s: **

**So how was it?**

**Originally, this was _supposed _to be a prologue with a chapter, but well, *sigh* it got too long and I want to do some stuff with Hibari meeting Tsuna after this, so ya know. **

**And I'm not going with dat brother who's the ideal choice for the Vongola Decimo title secretly abuses a secretly strong Tsuna plot... That's waaaay too outdated now, for me at least. I still do read those, but only the good ones. **

**I do know that it takes a while for one to learn different languages, but Tsuna is only learning to understand the _reading _part of it. The writing system. Not actually speaking the language. However, if you believe it's not logical or realistic even so, please tell me. Thank you. **

**Also, I can't promise, but maybe, because I get bored easily, I might write another chapter today, but again, I can't promise. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Nyantas**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_OMG Soooo many reviews! 7 REVIEWS. FOR. THE. FIRST. CHAPTER. __That's amazing. Whew. I wish I could give all of you a personal hug, including those who had followed and favorite._

_For all of you readers that awesomely reviewed. Here are my replies. :D _

**_Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow: Thanks for another one of your amazing reviews. I don't mind them being short. It's still a good review. Btw, I like your mustache man. :)D *wink*_**

**_RenaScarlet: Neither can I! Wait. I'm the author. I can control what happens-nothing's a surprise. -_-_**

**_SawadaTsunayoshiLover: And all my reviewers are as good as you say this story is. Including you! :D Thanks! ^^_**

**_Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan: Here's the chapter now! \^^/ Horray!_**

**_Skylar18: ^^ Thanks! Well, here's chapter two, so enjoy! _**

**_TheFlagArmy: Well I did! Here's the second chapter! _**

**_Guest: Yeaaaah! That's right! :D You're awesome. _**

_And now moving onto the story! Let's goo~!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hibari Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya replayed every event that had happened the day before as he hid in a bush to keep himself from being spotted by the Namimori police. From singing his favorite Namimori song, the Namimori Middle School's anthem, to the gruesome deaths of his mother and father with the murderer wearing a large psychopathic grin on his face. Kyoya had woken up to the ear-splitting sounds of nearby gunshots, and this was not what he expected at all to see.

The man, who had been kicking the bodies around laughing maniacally, prepared to kill him once he noticed the black-haired boy (A/N: Um. Took you long enough. .), pointed the gun at him, and shot it.

Kyoya, the seven-year-old black-haired boy who was the next heir to the Hibari fortune and rich history, had closed his eyes, braced himself to feel an unbearable pain, when he felt nothing except the consistent pounding of his heart. He opened his eyes to see the man frowning whilst checking his gun. He sighed, and wickedly smiled. "Out of bullets. You're lucky kid. Instead, I'd like you to remember the clam of Italy." The man spoke something incomprehensible to Kyoya in Italian. Turning his back to a quivering Kyoya, he left, cackling as he did so. As soon as the door slammed shut, he scanned the entire room, finally able to snap out of his stupor. The maids, guards, butlers, servants, and his own family were not spared. Several priceless vases, plates, and even more things were scattered in broken irreparable pieces. The furniture lay in tatters. It was near certain there was more than one person here. The Hibari family was utterly destroyed, as if the historic family was nothing more than just another anthill.

Nevertheless-not completely annihilated.

In that moment of panic and fear, he thought he had misheard "clam of Italy", but swiftly discarded this thought. What else could it be? He had walked over to the Namimori library, after abandoning/burning the mansion before the police came. He tried to take the picture of his family along with him, but it just crumbled helplessly when he picked it up. A bullet hole had ominously been sent through his own face, and it made him uncomfortable-who wouldn't?

He looked around for a translator from Japanese to Italian, and found it. It was older than he'd liked it to be, but clam should be in any translator right?

Then he found it. Vongola. A burning sensation of anger and hope filled Kyoya, and he smirked. He would _kill _and _eradicate _the Vongola, in the honor of his parents, Akira and Kadzue Hibari.

He would destroy the Vongola.

Then he came back to his own time, in the bush, pretty much homeless and remembered the smiling, loving, and caring faces of his family, and he sobbed. (A/N: He's still only like, what, 7 I think? And I did say he would-temporarily-be OOC, because he's a _kid._) _One last time. I can cry. One last time._ That feeling of emptiness would never fade. He tried to silence himself by covering his mouth with a dirty hand, but he could still hear himself. It had begun to rain, and the clouds filled the unseen sky.

_Thump. _

Kyoya heard something fall nearby, and he whipped his head around, rustling the leaves and branches. A brunette boy, who looked younger (and much shorter) than he did, was lying on the ground, not breathing very well, a gunshot wound in his shoulder, and tightly grasping a green notebook in his hand with a gun in his other.

He learned Namimori police patrol patterns from his father, and he knew that around this time, they'd be remarkably close by. The child would most likely be taken in for interrogation and perhaps arrest for wielding a gun, if it wasn't fake. Ah, but he was a child-not arrest, though he couldn't just sit by and watch.

So Kyoya did what one would be sane enough to do, save the unconscious boy from suffering an unspeakable fate with the police. The Namimori police were actually quite fearsome, Kyoya learned. His father thought the police were arrogant, and he could only agree... even though it was almost undeniable it was because they liked to flirt with Kadzue.

He leaped from the bushes, heaved the small boy into the bushes, and waited for the patrol car to pass. When the patrol car _did _appear from the horizon, Kyoya took a deep breath, and patiently, quietly waited. Then the patrol car stopped at the bushes, and the man inside got out. He inspected the boy's blood, and sighed. "Vandalism on the floor now? It's not even an "art" anymore. Tch. Society these days. Not even good, Japan's reputation will deteriorate at this point..." the man mumbled to himself as he reported the "vandalism". Kyoya tried not to shift in the bush, avoiding the branches, especially when a harsh breeze decided to come along. He made sure the unconscious boy didn't move either.

Then the boy Kyoya was holding got colder and the color on his face began to visibly pale more, so he took his as a bad sign. When the patrol car finally left, Kyoya got out from the bushes, and headed toward the Namimori Hospital. It wasn't that far from here, _and _there were people he could trust over there. His mother liked to walk around Namimori with him frequently, and they'd go everywhere around the small town. Obviously, they would never tell Akira, who would probably prevent them from going now that he knew.

The rest of the way over consisted of very little tripping, surprisingly, as much as Kyoya was running. Once they arrived at the front entrance, he searched the boy for excess injuries that may mean the ER. Nothing-just the bleeding shoulder. When he looked at the boy for anything else, he noticed that the gun had "VONGOLA" written across. Kyoya grit his teeth, and snatched the gun from the boy's hand. The gun curiously flickered orange, though he didn't notice. He wondered what to do with the notebook, so he just tried to "confiscate" it, although he couldn't wrestle it from the boy's death grip. Inwardly sighing, he pushed one door slightly open, and called for a someone to help him, hoping it would be someone he knew.

And so help did arrive. A senior nurse opened the door, and she was appalled to see who had called for help. "K-Kyoya-sama! I heard you died-"

"Shush. Treat this boy, but don't call or tell anyone who he is... I have a feeling that'd be a bad idea," Kyoya interrupted silently as he handed the boy over to the nurse, who was now glaring at the gun. "Mitsuki, try to keep this a secret. Please?" Mitsuki nodded, and brought the boy inside, while Kyoya ran to find somewhere to hide the gun (an unsuccessful attempt because a dog would probably find it) as well as find something to hide his identity. If the police knew he was there, they'd probably bring him to the station, and he'd never be able to ask the boy about the gun, which he had safely tucked into his pocket. These days, pockets are unbelievably large.

He went to a local clothing store where the owner was a friend of his mother. She often took him there to buy new clothes, and he was always satisfied _only _if he bought at least a full set. She never complained, and only warmly smiled. They had too much money anyway, so it didn't matter.

He headed in, the bell ringing-indicating someone had entered the store. It always annoyed Kyoya, but he didn't have time for it now. He searched the store for something, a cloak maybe. No, that's too suspicious, he'd be spotted almost immediately. He considered getting one of those ski masks that minor robbers and criminals wore in the movies (because everyone knows to be an awesome villain you have to kill everyone who sees you), but then that would seem like a kid was trying to rob a _hospital. _Who wears a ski mask into a hospital in the first place? Jeez. That'd be pretty awkward.

So he decided to personally consult the owner, about this... situation. He called for her, and she came out wearing a stained green apron. On her chest was the store's name, "MAYA'S WARES". A tag was on its right that said "MAYA - OWNER". Kyoya wondered if this old place even had employees of its own.

"K-Kyoya-kun!? You're still alive?" she asked in awe. Kyoya nodded, and demanded to know if there was something to hide his identity. Maya stared for a bit, gaping, and then snapped out of her trance. She nodded, heading into the back with him following her in brisk strides. She took something out of a box-a blue cap labeled "MAYA'S WARES" in white letters. Getting a blue marker, she overwrote the white letters to make them blend in. "Here-wear this. It's too small for me now, so you can keep it. That won't be all though." She went back out, and got a matching blue jacket, handing it to Kyoya. He wore both. "All free."

Kyoya gave her an appreciative look, then whispered, "Can you make sure not to tell anyone about me... I-I don't want the police to squeeze my memories out of me." Maya looked at him with a bewildered expression, then smiled. She knew that grief and trauma were two fearsome foes.

"Alright, dear. If any of them come, I'll stab them like this-" she demonstrated her holding something, then lunging to stab an invisible police officer, "-with my words." Kyoya nodded his head, some reason unable to smile even for her bright humor, and then left for Namimori Hospital, the annoying sound of the bell ringing loudly once again.

* * *

Waking up on a hospital bed with a sore shoulder, an aching head, and a missing gun was not his idea of opening his eyes to a blurry vision. He felt the rough spine of the notebook in his hand, and let out a sigh of relief. The nurse next to him was smiling, though she looked exhausted. "Oh! You're awake now. Don't move your shoulder please. We bandaged it and did all we could, but due to minimal staff we're not entirely sure if it's healing properly. Again, it's best if you don't move it." She was sitting on a pink stool with a clip board on her hands. He didn't quite catch the "minimal staff" part, but he wouldn't have asked anyway. He felt disappointed that his right arm was injured, and not the left. He wrote most things with his right. It didn't mean couldn't write with his left hand, he just preferred not to. He searched the room for a pen on an emergency.

Nope. The only one available was the one the nurse held in her hand.

"Um... can you give me the pen? Ah... and I'm perfectly fine-I feel fine. You can go back," he told the nurse, who nodded. She got up from the stool, the creaking noise as it shifted painfully reaching his ears. The nurse took the pen, and left it on his bedside, probably assuming to draw on his notebook or something.

"What's your name by the way?" she asked sweetly before leaving the room. He paled, and cringed. Would he tell her the truth? ...Or lie?

"I... it's... um... I-I don't remember...," he mumbled. The nurse nodded understandingly. She tried to write it on her clipboard, but remembered that she gave him the pen.

"I'm just going to use this for a second," she stated, took the pen, and scribbled something on the clipboard, before returning it onto the bed. "Alright, well, I'm Mitsuki." He watched as she opened and closed the door behind her, then let out a breath.

It was then that he snatched the notebook with his left hand (his ability knew more than to use an injured arm for writing, it might not even be able to write anymore!) and placed it on his stomach. He also took the pen and began to write furiously on the notebook. It was on his stomach, so he couldn't read while writing.

Then it stopped abruptly. _Just one page? Less than one page?_

He put down the pen, and lifted the notebook. It was in English, and was surprisingly short:

_The world meets life and death.  
This place controls that meaning.  
__Life means more.  
Death means less.  
__Yet when death meets them,  
they won't ever expect it.  
__They think they're fine.  
__Waiting for something to happen.  
__When something blows fire,  
__and they die._

_They died in the Forest of Waves,  
in a Wave of Fire._

_No Wave of Life to follow.  
_

"Forest of Waves? But that's... that's Namimori [1]!" he mumbled. He tried to figure out where this was in Namimori, and he considered what time it was. He searched around for a clock.

_8:56_

The lights coming through the windows screamed, "EVENING!" and he already knew that this was something on an equal level as an infectious disease that takes out about twenty people. This place controls that meaning? LIFE AND DEATH? For starters, _life_ starts as a baby, and you _die_ mostly of illness and in a hospital bed...

HOSPITAL. Wait. Not just a hospital. _Namimori Hospital. _

How would it be incinerated? Wave of Fire? Fire. Okay, so that's the way the place is destroyed. Fire. How can thinks be set on fire? Match. Light. Uhh smoking? Carelessness? What else?

Then some part of him gave him a light push and whispered, "_Bomb._" He reread a part. _Blows fire. _Can that be associated with bomb? Sure? Then... uh. He was in Namimori Hospital, and the bomb part...

**"THE PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE?!"** he yelled, and then covered his mouth. A pause. _Maybe no one heard? _A knock arrived on the door. _I could dream. _He thought, sighing in exasperation. _Me and my clumsiness that I was born with..._ "Oh... Um. Sorry! The place is not really going to explode!" he called with an awkward chuckle, closing the notebook. "Inside joke-" The door swung open.

* * *

Pushing open the doors to the Namimori Hospital, Kyoya looked for the nurse from earlier. He spotted her turning a corner, and into the lobby. Ducking his head, he heading toward her, hoping the cap and jacket suffice in hiding him. Fortunately, all they saw was a small boy running up to a nurse, and could be asking about where his mother or father was being hospitalized. They should've thought that the boy would normally go to the counter to ask.

Mitsuki recognized the "black-haired" boy as he looked up, his face being revealed. "Where's the boy?" he questioned, and then his face darkened. "He's alive right?" The nurse nodded, and gestured for Kyoya to follow. They were walking at a reasonable pace when...

"THE PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE?!"

Kyoya would be lying if he said he was not taken aback by the loud voice. They weren't too far from the door, which had a number on it peeled so badly, it was hard to see what number it actually was. Mitsuki knocked. "Oh... Um. Sorry! The place is not really going to explode!"

Kyoya snickered and Mitsuki sighed. He walked over to the door which, now that he looked closer, really was a 12. "Inside joke-" Opening the door, Kyoya made sure the gun was still there, and it was-not tossed out or anything whatsoever. The boy squinted, because he couldn't see or he was merely suspicious of the random "black-haired child".

"Who are you?" he inquired, a hint of hostility thrown in. Mitsuki smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kyoya," he replied, unwilling to speak of his last name. The boy waited-probably for his surname or first name [2]. When no reply came, he groaned. "Your savior from the Namimori police, of which I cannot trust enough... those bastards... abusing their power like that..." Kyoya continued to insult the police, even though he still respected them anyhow. And saying that such a young child knew such words was unusual was an understatement. A mother could faint if they heard their child using such words. The boy didn't react.

"Fine. Thanks. Now can you leave now?" the boy requested albeit rather forcibly. Kyoya huffed.

"No-until you tell me what's up with this gun," Kyoya answered, and then dug into his pocket to take out the gun. The boy blanched, and he muttered something under his breath.

"Nothing much. I won't tell you." Kyoya hissed, and threw the gun on the tile floor, the gun clattering. He kicked the gun, and it hit a peg of the hospital bed, creating a horrible sound on impact. The boy flinched slightly.

* * *

He needed to hurry up, not waste time with this stupid boy! Kyoya was it? Anyway, the clock was ticking and not only would he die, so would the nurses and doctors. Kyoya was taking his anger out on the gun, and that didn't help matters out slightly. He edged the notebook under the blanket, hoping the boy wouldn't notice. He did.

"What's that?" _Dammit. _

"My drawing notebook to kill time...?" he replied. Kyoya didn't trust him. He shook his head.

"Then why were you hanging onto it as if the world would _end _if you let go?" Kyoya was exaggerating, but he wouldn't admit that he just wasn't strong enough to try and pry it out of the boy's hands. Now _this _was suspicious, and he regretted not taking it before.

"I-I... okay. I have a question," mumbled the boy in reply. Kyoya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What?" He didn't like questions unanswered-especially his.

He tucked in his notebook a little further under the sheets. "Umm. What if I told you that I heard people saying something about a bomb... and it was somewhere in this Namimori Hospital... and it was going to explode...? We'd need to find it right?" he asked nervously. Asking help from this boy was not his idea of preventing a bomb exploding in this hospital, with him going down along with it. He wasn't too sure that the bomb would explode today, but he couldn't take chances. Kyoya froze.

"Wh-What?!" Kyoya yelped. Namimori Hospital was going to _explode? _That's not going to happen as long as he was there! He dashed out the room, unaware of the smirking boy that he had just been interrogating less than a minute ago. _He's naïve. _The boy thought.

Little did our sly protagonist know... that the bomb was literally only about a foot away... (A/N: I was going to say only about a foot away from his foot... but I shouldn't be allowed to make jokes anymore huh .-.), set to explode when met with more than one handler without Vongola blood...

* * *

Translations:

[1] Namimori - This translates into Wave Forest. So... you get it? Yes? Right? Okay. ^^

[2] surname or first name - Japanese usually say their first name before their last name. (i.g. Dragon Nyantas. That's weird. Okay how about Jones Indiana? Cat Kitty? Lee Bruce? Get it?)

* * *

**Closing Words: **

**Ahahah. You know. I was stumped on how to finish the chapter... BUT I FINISHED! SOMEHOW!**

**On the other hand, I had originally intended for there to be another beginning to the Hibari background, but you know, that goddamn webpage expired said, "OH NOES YOU DON'T!" and killed half my progress. **

**I'm the type of person who gives up on everything when you already did something and that effort is wasted, because I have no one to confront (except maybe you readers). Pathetic right? **

**So I made a shorter version of it. Sad. You should've seen the original. Much better. Includes the mother dying in a bedroom, exclusives about the Hibari fearsomeness, and dad going all "TAKE DOWN!" **

**It's deleted and long gone now however. Sorry guys! :P **

**~Nyantas**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _

_Gomenasai! I totally had this super long break of my personal business. Also, because I'm like that, laziness. _

_Now time to review the reviews~_

_**RenaScarlet: Uh, not really amnesia, guess I didn't make that clear. He didn't want that name anymore since he though he was undeserving of it. (It was the name he was given by his mother after all... and after all that, he doesn't want his name. I'll clear it up some more later though...)**_

_**Hibari-Sayaku Shiina: Maybe. Read this chapter first though. And your question will be answered eventually~**_

_**Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow: Considering I like most main characters the most as that stereotypical person over there, probably Tsuna. Anyway, you got it right. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**VongolaAi: I will be writing more if things don't get in the way, but thank you anyway! **_

_**awesum: No problem. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Guest: Glad you enjoy it. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter :) **_

_**Takatou: Thank you for your review! :3 We'll just have to find out what will happen, I suppose. I'll try to continue updating if nothing comes around and makes me ridiculously busy to even**_** touch _my story. *sobs* But I shall try! I shall try. ;-; _**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding a Bomb, Part 1

After he was sure that the boy had left, Tsunayoshi (A/N: or at least, he was, until he decided he didn't deserve the name...) silently hopped off the hospital bed and began looking for the gun. _I have to hurry_.

He found it partially hidden under the bed, and also, very much hot to the touch, causing him to flinch when he first touched it until he finally got a good grasp onto it. He was about to leave, when he realized something was missing..._ the notebook. _He ran back a grabbed the notebook and the pen, secretly apologizing to the nurse. Then, he left.

He opened the door, and then looked around outside of his own hospital room for the first time. It groaned as it opened, indicating a certain amount of age. His own room was hidden by a corner, which he turned, though not entirely, to make sure there was nobody there that would spot his escape, other than maybe the security cameras, which he was sure were safe (they'd probably think he was a child meeting his sickly mother, something like that). Nobody. He then dashed across, and then tried to find some way he could hide himself.

"Liar."

Tsunayoshi (or he was) turned to the direction of the voice, and he scowled as he processed that it was the black-haired boy. "I am not lying, you accusing bastard. I was telling the truth." The boy seemed to think on this for a few seconds before glowering at him.

"I am not a bastard. And, also, I need proof."

"..."

"Now or else I'll get the securi-"

"No."

"What?"

"No," he repeated. The boy stared at him in disbelief, his gaze turning darker.

"I'll get the security. They will physically restrain you, and I will personally interrogate you." Tsunayoshi (or, again, formerly was) rolled his eyes. He mumbled something, which the boy could hear only some of. "What did you say?"

"You don't have the authority to." The boy wanted to scream. He wanted to tear this brunet* apart and throw him to Raphel (his now dead dog). However, he still had questions to ask.

"Of course I do," the boy retorted, still oblivious to the gun hidden behind Tsunayoshi's back, throbbing with heat. He wanted to threaten this boy somehow, to get him to spill and tell him about the gun labelled Vongola, whatever that was. He had still sworn vengeance against it. So then, recalling a certain book on dinosaurs he had been particularly fascinated with, he added, "Herbivore." It was a weak threat, but it was the start of a new age of herbivores, omnivores, and carnivores.

Tsunayoshi's hand was burning at this point, ready to be burnt off. The gun had suddenly heated up, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. He couldn't use it against this boy, who was currently stopping him from saving the lives of oh, so many people, because that would be committing murder, an issue he was _not _fond of. He couldn't drop it, because that would alarm the staff and then would raise eyebrows about a _little boy_ that was the cutest thing ever carrying a _gun._ After that, they'd confiscate the notebook and then what?

And so, right now, he had to deal with this issue. "What kind of authority?" he asked, anxiously glancing at the end of the hallway and back at the boy as he witnessed a patient being carried to a hospital room as relatives cried endlessly. It made the mood worse, for him at least.

"The authority of a Hibari-"

"What?" The boy paled and he shook his head.

"N-No!" he stuttered. "I'm only-my parents... paren... uh, my great grandparents were well associated with the founder so we have special authority in this hospital..." This was the first time Tsunayoshi (again, sigh, or at least formerly was) had witnessed him stutter, and he realized he could use this as blackmail against the child (who, by now, he had noticed was only about an year _older _than him, causing him a great disappointment). He hated blackmail, and it reminded him of the way Ieyoshi had held his notebook in a _tell-me-or-else _fashion of _I-will-reveal-your-secret,_ even though it wasn't the same.

Now, he was the one using it, and as much as it was a secret he didn't quite understand, it was a secret nonetheless. "Ohoh~? A _Hibari?_" he teased in a dark tone, making sure to scare him enough before he finally gave his finishing blow. "Then _Hibari-san _let us, ah, waltz out of here without anybody noticing. Or at least you can... I still have... _business _to attend to." He bowed politely before flashing a brimming smile full of threat. The utter thought of such a smile being so fake would have easily been ignored had you not been trained to be the next heir to the Hibari family.

Therefore, Hibari waited a few minutes let the brunet boy's words sink in before collapsing and groaning in complaint and frustration. Why did _he _of all _people _have to learn about his one and only terrifyingly delicate secret?

* * *

Tsunayoshi had finally decided on a new name as he hummed an old song he listened to on the radio before. It hurt him to remember his mother pointing out which songs were which and those she liked and _why, _though he left that thought somewhere deeper in his mind, somewhere he wouldn't touch unless he truly, truly wanted to.

Anyway, he had decided to call himself Tsuna. Because that was the narrow-minded person he was.

But that wouldn't fit his character as a person who had hid their secrets so _well _for so _long_, so he let that subject slither away for now, but still kept it in arms reach. His mother... (the subject gave him _such _agony to have to shove into the back of his mind) ... had liked to nickname him Tsu-kun, so was Tsuna still really obvious? Would Ieyoshi notice, and think, _Oh hey, yeah that's my bro Tsunayoshi right there. Hey Mom, that's your despicable son that tried to get rid of me for holding his notebook. Yeah that's him. Who else would be named Tsuna? _Probably. He'd have to properly think on this later. He didn't, after all, deserve his name.

He thought about several places the bomb could be located. Behind the counter seemed like a logical location, but then again, he couldn't risk crawling behind the counter and having to explain why while the time was ticking, dangerously. Because of that, he used the counter (as well as all the back rooms, though that was not a thought he liked to dwell on) as a last resort.

He searched all the rooms except for those occupied, and strangely, nobody bothered him. It probably hadn't occurred to them that the boy wasn't just visiting a relative or a friend. He politely excused himself (cutely at that) whenever he ran into anybody. They all forgave him, the women especially.

But no, none of them had the bomb so where-?

Was it _really _the counter? Or maybe his own room? He searched through his now-vacant room through his disturbed sheets and several other expensive equipment. No. Not here.

Again, was it really the counter? Or the back rooms? Did he have to- Ugh. This was going to take some cute love and fluffiness to get him through. It probably wouldn't be as hard as he thought, but he still had a gun hidden somewhere under his shirt. It was going to be difficult crawling without anybody noticing. This really was a last resort. Otherwise, it was in one of the occupied rooms (but someone would've probably already noticed something by now). He began to walk back when he ran into the boy he had blackmailed earlier.

Maybe, just maybe, Tsuna should've totally, entirely ignored him, but he was still the sky, enveloping all in his warmth and care. Right now, what Tsuna saw was a boy looking like he had been through an incredibly rough day and nothing was making it better. He probably had. "Sorry. It's just... I... never mind."

"Wait." A desperate hand grasped his wrist, unwilling to let go.

"What?" Tsuna asked, genuinely concerned. "Okay. What's wrong? Ah, well, first I should properly apologize... I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. But right now, it's necessary. I can't afford to waste time so please... please be quick? Okay?"

"Let me help," the boy whispered. Tsuna's eyes softened, but he still snatched his wrist away.

"I'm sorry. But if I do... if I do... I-I'm sorry."

"I can't do anything."

"What?" Tsuna asked, bewildered by the black-haired child's sudden proclamation.

"I can't... couldn't protect _them_. I can't protect a goddamn _hospital, _supposedly being targeted for whatever insane reason! So then, why should I be able to protect Namimori?" Tsuna's eyes widened as the boy mildly cursed. Not so long after, he smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Hiba- Kyoya."

"Fine then, Kyoya-kun. There's one thing you can do for me..."

"What is it, then?"

* * *

Kyoya was very unhappy with what he had to do. He had to pose as a very normal, random child (and not as a Hibari, not as Kyoya) and ask for the woman at the counter to help him with something to be distracted with him for five solid minutes. He hated have to be ordered by someone _younger _than him, someone that was _clearly not _a Hibari, yet Kyoya felt _drawn _to the small (no, but really, just physically _small) _brunet boy. Who, in Hibari's new terminology he had recently unlocked, was still a herbivore.

A very powerful and ruthless herbivore, but only if to protect his family.

So, Kyoya relented.

He, even now, doubted whether the herbivore was telling the truth or not, but it didn't matter either way. He didn't have a place to go to-to _return _to, nor did he have anything to do. So now, Kyoya was going to protect the herbivore. He was going to keep him away from trouble, and he was going to be, actually, _older _than the physically small boy.

Leaning over the counter and faking a reluctant, shy smile he had perfected over the years, muttered with only an outer purity, "Um, can you... help me with something?" Thankfully, his victim was a woman.

* * *

_"So?"_

_"They have been properly... eliminated, sir."_

_"Call me **Boss.**"_

_"Yes, Boss."_

_"Anyway, good work. Is that all?"_

_"I let one... rat get away... Boss. But I assure you, he's too young to do anything."_

_"Oh? But I told you to-oh, never mind, he'd hardly be able to survive on his own. Although, to be safe, if you hear_ anything _about him, kill him._"

_"Yes, Boss." _

_"We've eradicated all the pests. We now have to move onto more larger issues, but the Granchio Famiglia will remain patient." Boss smiled. __"And then Vongola, you will be the last to taste your own blood." _

* * *

* = Apparently, from my friend who gives the widest range of information, brunet indicated a male and a brunette a female, but since Tsuna is so girly (or as many proclaim) I don't really know if it matters either way...

* * *

**Closing Words:**

**That's it! I don't know when I'll update next . Hopefully it'll be soon, and then Part 2 can come out and we can see if the bomb explodes Namimori Hospital or not! 3 **

**Anyway, yeah, hope you enjoyed. That's it for now... yeah.**

**~Nyantas**


End file.
